Monsters in the FBI
by Shanatic
Summary: Hannibal and Will are Vampires. They come to Baltimore to cause some trouble but get wrangled into helping the FBI solve some cases, but that doesn't mean they can't cause some themselves. Hannigram.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I must have been bitten by the Hannigram bug because these will not stop coming!

Another one for Salllzy because she/he is the only one who can be arsed to talk to me apparently... :D come on guys, I'm nice! Let me know what you think.

I own nothing but a dream. *in Mario voice* Let's'a go!

-O-o-O-o-O-

At first glance, there is nothing suspicious about the two seemingly normal men sharing a nice lunch in the Italian sunshine. And at a second glance there would still be nothing suspicious about those men.

But there _was _something about those men. They were hunters. To be more specific, they hunted people. To be more specific still, they were Vampires. Forget everything you've learnt about Vampires, as its more than likely bullshit.

Burning in the sun: lies... Humans burn in the sun too.

Holy Water: Yawn... Next!

Stake to the heart: Who wouldn't that kill? Oh wait, Vampires.

Garlic: One Vampire hunter found ONE Vampire with a severe allergy to garlic and he never shut up about it!

Vampires do have more abilities than humans do like speed, strength, agility, the ability to walk up walls and on water. And they are immortal, that much is true.

Like those two gentlemen, sharing a nice lunch in the Italian sunshine. They have been together for 300 years, give or take a few, they know their anniversary is some time in August. Years and days are just drops in a bucket.

"Hannibal, we need to leave." Will spoke in a hushed tone, eyes flicking to the man with a scarred face that had been following them all day.

"What? Now? We haven't finished lunch yet!" Hannibal said loud enough to be heard by anyone that was listening and taking his mates hand. "Make no mistake, I haven't failed to notice our tails presence... We'll take care of him together." He added in a whisper.

"Ok, but I still think we should leave Italy, this is the third Hunter this month!" Will mumbled into his wine.

"If you wish to leave, that is what we'll do. Do you know where you want to go?" Hannibal smiled, squeezing Wills hand.

"No, not yet." Will smiled back, he loved it when Hannibal showed he cared. Though many of the others of their kind thought Hannibal always took care of Will, they were wrong. They were equals, and the first time they met _Will _saved _Hannibal._

-O-o-O-o-O-

Hannibal had been badly wounded and bleeding heavily from a fight with a hunter and desperately needed to feed in order to speed up the healing process. He had been following a drunk homeless man when he slipped on his own blood and fell off a rooftop, breaking his leg. He pulled himself up and hobbled after the drunk man, dragging his useless leg after him. He turned into the alley way and nearly screamed in frustration, someone had beaten him to the drunk man. Hannibal slumped against the wall and felt the fight leave him, he was going to die in an alley way with a homeless man, watching another Vampire feed on the only thing that could save him. Hannibal let out a sigh that caught the attention of the other blood-sucker. Now, it could be the blood loss but when the other man looked at him, Hannibal felt dizzy. His face was covered in blood that contrasted perfectly with the piercing blue of his eyes, that were roaming over Hannibals body assessing his injuries. And when the nameless Vampire pushed the half-dead homeless man towards him, well didn't Hannibal just fall in love.

"I- I can't... Reach." Hannibal rasped, trying to claw his way towards the food.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The man lifted the homeless man and ran towards him, positioning the bums neck right near Hannibals mouth. "Here, c'mon. Drink up, it's not the nicest blood I've ever tasted... But y'know, better than nothing." Then the man smiled at him. "Where do you live? If its more than two minuets away, my conscience won't allow me to let you leave. My place is literally right there..." He said pointing at a window on one of the walls in the alley way. "If it wouldn't add insult to injury, I'd like to request that you stay with me until you're able to hunt on your own."

Hannibal sank his fangs into the meaty neck of the homeless man and mulled over this beautiful strangers words. He hadn't been expecting such kindness, hell he hadn't been expecting _any _kindness, any other Vampire would have let him die while laughing at him for being a failure. But this one had offered him his home while he healed and gave up his meal for Hannibal and he didn't even know his name. Finishing off the homeless man Hannibal decided to something about that.

"Thank you for your kindness sir, I do not know many, if any, of our kind that would give up a kill for a rival Vampire. My name is Hannibal, what is yours?" Hannibal asked wincing from pain when he tried to sit up.

"My name's William, Will to my very few friends. You may call me Will." The man named Will stated as he helped Hannibal sit upright. "Are you staying with me?"

"Yes, if its of no trouble, Will? I don't live that far away, just a few miles..." Hannibal trailed off at the very pointed look he received from Will.

"You, my friend, are in no condition to move a few yards, never mind a few miles Hannibal. And its no trouble, if it was I wouldn't have offered!" Will laughed and gently picked up Hannibal and walked up the wall to his bedroom window. "It's not much, I know. But you can have my bed, I'll take the couch. You give me a shout if you need anything." Will said placing Hannibal on the bed softly, barley jostling any of his wounds.

"I'm still bleeding, I'll ruin your bed." Hannibal mumbled already half asleep.

Will waved away his concern, "Its okay, I was going to get a new one soon anyway."

After that night Hannibal and Will were inseparable.

Hannibal had no idea how lonely he was until he met Will. Will was the man who saved his life, his friend and now his lover, their fist time was a rough, quick fuck in a field. Instigated by Will when he decided to lick the blood off of Hannibals face. It was classic Vampire sex, all blood claws and teeth.

They mated for life. The prospect of living forever was daunting before they met, but now they were looking forward to it. They travelled the world, living in each country for about fifty years at a time raising a little hell, purposely getting discovered now and again just for the fun of being ran out of town by villagers with torches and pitchforks.

They were happy. They loved un-life and they loved each other.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Will and Hannibal finished their lunch and headed off down a busy high street, very publicly giving their goodbyes as they split up Will going down an empty back street and Hannibal staying on the busy street.

"HEY VAMPIRE!" A gruff voice sounded behind Will.

"Hello." Will answered back politely.

"Eaten any children lately, Blood-sucker?" The Hunter sneered.

"No, I don't eat anyone who isn't a bad person or doesn't have a fair chance at defending themselves." Will shot back, he's killed a few Vampires who attack children and pregnant women in the not-so distant past.

The conversation was cut short as Hannibal leapt off a rooftop and killed the Hunter with one strong kick to the head. "Fancy a proper meal, Will?" Hannibal smirked.

That night when they got home Will was still thinking about where to go. Hannibal jokingly suggest throwing a dart at the globe and going wherever it landed. Will thought it was a great idea and Hannibal laughed when his mate ran to get some darts.

"Would you do me the honour of spinning the globe for me darling?" Will asked Hannibal sweetly.

"Of course." And Hannibal did.

Will kissed the dart, closed his eyes and threw it. "Where did it land Hannibal?"

"Baltimore, USA."

-O-o-O-o-O-

This will be a multi chapter thing! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ummmm, warnings for blood (and sex) but come on this is the Hannibal archive for Pete's sake! There will always be blood (and sex)!

_Paragraphs in Italics are flashbacks_

Again... I own nothing *sobs*

-O-o-O-o-O-

"No. Absolutely not!" Hannibal said yanking the dart out of the globe and cursing it, "Here, throw it again." He added passing the dart back to Will.

"Awwww! Why? That nice lady Vampire lives there! The one we met at that psychiatrist thing in London last year, Alana Bloom!" Wills voice was brimming with excitement, he really liked Alana. And she really _really _liked him. A few too many lingering touches on her part had Hannibal dragging Will to the toilets and reminding him just who he belonged to.

"Yes, Alana Bloom does live there..." Hannibal replied dryly. Moving to sit on the sofa.

"Oh my gosh, Hannibal!" Will laughed, sitting next to his Mate. "Are you jealous?"

"I don't like the way she touches you." Hannibal said crossing his arms.

"Hannibal, we've been together for about 300 years... Why would I leave now? Alana and I are friends, and we promised we'd visit. You can start a practice in Baltimore... There's no shortage of crazy people there!" Will said cuddling into Hannibals side.

"But you are all the crazy I need..." Hannibal grinned, un crossing his arms to wrap one around Will.

"Empathy disorder and an over-active imagination, Hanni. Not crazy. That's one of the reasons Alana was so..._ interested _in me." Will looked up at Hannibal with a little smirk on his face. Teasing Hannibal like that was counter productive, but so much fun.

"We. Are. Not. Going. To. Baltimore." Hannibal grumbled, looking away but leaving his arm where it was.

"Look Hannibal. We both know how this is gonna go. I'm going to flutter my pretty blue eyes, you're going to melt, we're gonna pack then have sex and get on the first plane to Baltimore in the morning. Where we will cause trouble, say hi to Alana and make some people art. Sound good?" Will grinned running a hand down Hannibal's chest.

"People art?" Hannibal asked sounding hopeful. Will rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I offer you sex and all you can think about is playing with our food... No sex now, go pack!" Will said sliding away from Hannibal.

"Are you not going to help me?" Hannibal questioned going into their bedroom.

"No." Will snapped pouting a little.

"Okay then... Don't blame me if all I pack you is ties and underwear..." Hannibal teased in a sing song voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Will challenged glaring holes into their bedroom door.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Hannibal challenged back.

"Awwwwww, Hannibal!" Will whined, "You suck!" He added padding into their bedroom in his bare feet.

"Yes I do..." Hannibal purred, waggling his eyebrows. "And very well, might I add."

"No sex Hannibal, pack your stuff." Will sighed, rolling his eyes.

They moved around their apartment packing everything they thought they might need. And it was the comfortable sort of silence... Until Hannibal broke it...

"Do we _have _to go to Baltimore? We can go to New York? Las Vegas?" Hannibal did not like Alana, no, that's a lie. He did like Alana, what he did not like is how much _she _liked Will.

"Yes Hannibal, we have to go to Baltimore,we can't argue with the dart of fate." Will said dramatically, closing his suitcase with a flourish.

"But Will, there are so many other places we could go!" So many other places without Alana.

"I am not going to leave you for Alana, Hannibal. She is an intelligent woman, I'm sure she knows trying anything with me while you're around is a bad idea..." Will said trying to calm him down before he worked himself up.

"Oh! So if I wasn't around she might try something?! And would you let her?" Will face palmed.

"No Hannibal, listen darling..." He sat them both down on the bed and took his mates hands. "I'm going to say this one last time ok? THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON, OR GOING TO BE GOING ON, BETWEEN ME AND ALANA BLOOM! Now stop being crazy, or I'll get you a therapist!" He said giving him a good natured slap to the face.

"Okay but I'll be watching..." Hannibal grumbled, going on about 'pretty mate stealing vampires' all night.

The next morning when they were dragging their suitcases through the airport, Hannibal was still trying to get Will to change their destination.

"Cornwall?" Hannibal said his tone tinged with urgency.

"Where the fuck is Cornwall?" Will asked.

"Language, William. We are in public. It is in England, very nice ice cream and seasides." Hannibal smiled.

"Oh great! Let's go there instead!" Will grinned.

"Really?!" Hannibal was shocked never in their 300 years together had Will been this easy to convince, when ever Will had an idea he clung on to it like a Pitbull with lock jaw.

"No!" Will snapped, "I've already called and told Alana WE are visiting. To not turn up would be _rude _Hannibal."

"You called? Where did you get her number?" Hannibal asked gruffly.

Will winced, "She gave me it at that event in London... When you went to get drinks."

"How often do you two speak?" Hannibals voice betrayed nothing but after 300 years Will could tell he was _livid_.

"Every day...just about her work and stuff, she said she could get me a teaching job at the FBI!" Will said as they neared their gate. "Come on it'll be fun."

Hannibal sighed, he knew Will wanted a job and liked feeling useful. While Hannibal went to college to get the degrees he'd gotten at least 10 times before, Will went and studied Law. Always drawn to helping people, Hannibal thought with a small smile. He smiled even wider when he saw Will smile, Will obviously taking Hannibals smile as an 'Okay'. "A teaching Job at the FBI and Married to a Psychiatrist... You've picked a hell of a place to hide, William." Hannibal grinned. "You do know that you'll be teaching them how to catch us, right?" He added quietly, taking his seat next to Will on the plane.

"Not us, people like us who aren't as good at what they do..." Will said taking his mates hand and kissing his knuckles. "They'll never catch us Hanni, they can't."

-O-o-O-o-O-

As they left the airport in Baltimore Will found it hilarious that Alana was stood there with a card that said 'Graham' on it Hannibal, however, did not. But he put on a mask of slight amusement and kissed Alana on her wind flushed cheeks. He did, after all, promise Will he'd try to play nice with her... After they became members of the Mile High Club.

_"Come on Will." Hannibal whispered to his mate, tugging on his sleeve._

_"What? Why, where are we going? You do know we're on a plane, right?" Will asked wondering why they were whispering. He looked around, everyone was asleep, 'ah, okay then! That answers that!' he thought._

_"I'm bored... Let's have some fun_." _Hannibal nodded towards the bathroom._

_Will was shocked to say the least, not only was Hannibal suggesting sex in a public bathroom, he was suggesting sex in a public bathroom on a fucking plane! "You do know we're on a plane right?" He repeated, when Hannibal nodded he sighed. "Right, good! Just making sure... Are you crazy?!"_

_"No. Come on..." Hannibal purred, making his accent even rougher and kissing Wills neck, the soft, answering moan he received going straight to his cock. "You know you want too."_

_And that was how he had Will on his knees with a dick in his throat desperately jerking himself off. Will came when Hannibal started cursing in his mother tongue. When Will looked up at Hannibal with lust blown eyes, moaning around his cock, Hannibal had no choice but to follow him over the edge._

_Sorting out their clothes and making sure they looked presentable, they slipped out of the bathroom and back to their seats. On Will's seat they found two little blue badges in the shape of a plane with 'MHC' written on it._

_After a little laugh and a lot of kissing Will asked Hannibal a question. "Do you trust me?" _

_"Of course I trust you!" Hannibal smiled._

_"Then why do you not like that Alana and I are friends?" Will was really confused about that, "If you trust me, Alana should be irrelevant." _

_"I like Alana, I'm loathe to admit it, Will. But I'm just a little jealous and a tiny bit scared you might prefer her company to mine..." _

_Will laughed, "Gosh, you're the stupidest smart person I've ever met... Promise me you'll play nice with Alana... Or I'll rip your fangs out!"_

_Hannibal winced, he had pulled a fang out before purely due to strong curiosity and a lot of goading from Will. It hurt like fuck but grew back in about an hour. This happened after Will lost a few fingers in a particularly gruesome fight with another Vampire and they grew back. Hannibal realised Will was still waiting for an answer. "I promise." _

"Hello Alana, how have you been?... It's been about a year, hasn't it?" Hannibal greeted with a charming smile.

"I've been fine thank you Hannibal!" She said hugging Will just a little bit longer than Hannibal would of liked, he mentally cursed that dart again. "I've missed you though." She said giving Will doe eyes. Hannibal just barely resisted the urge to rip them out of her head. "Are you staying at a hotel until you buy a house? You can stay with me if you like..."

Hannibal actually growled but masked it with a cough, thankfully Will stepped in. "No thank you Alana, we already have a hotel paid for and our eyes on a few houses."

"Oh okay then, I'll drop you off at your Hotel then. Oh and Will, just between you and me-" Hannibals face soured. "- you've practically got that teaching job at the academy already... Jack Crawford is going to call tomorrow and invite you for an interview, but its just a formality... I've shown him everything you've ever written and I think he's in love." She giggled climbing into her hybrid after practically pushing Will into the passenger seat, leaving Hannibal to simmer in the back seat.

Will and Alana talked and talked about everything from dogs to the proper brewing time for tea. They didn't even notice when Hannibal silently left the car at a traffic light and ran all the way to the hotel.

About an hour later Will entered their room and breathed a sigh of relief. When he noticed Hannibal didn't respond but was very much alive, he sighed for a different reason and climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around Hannibals waist. "I love you, you idiot." He said and kissed the back of his mates neck.

Hannibal smiled.

-O-o-O-o-O-

They were woken by the shrill noise of Will's phone on the bedside cabinet.

"Hello, Will Graham." Will spoke trying to sound active at 7 in the morning.

"Hello, Will. You're going to have to get used to early starts if you want this job!" The man chuckled. "This is Jack Crawford."


End file.
